Making Me Say What I Have in Mind
by Gokai Yellow
Summary: Set in The Maze Runner film, Newt congratulates Thomas after winning the wrestling match against Gally. After sending the Gladers to bed, Newt, a little tipsy thanks to Gally's secret brew, wanders over to Thomas's hammock, words flowing more freely than before. One shot for flareglader on tumblr. Cross posted to tumblr.


"I remember my name!" the Greenie yelled as he staggered to his feet. "I'm Thomas!" A smile broke across his face at those words and he looked over at Alby who was looking curiously at him.

Alby returned the smile as he pointed to Thomas and yelled, "Correct!" before motioning for the other Gladers to surround the Greenie. Newt joined the crowd with his jar in hand as they surrounded the Greenie. Frypan passed Thomas another jar filled with Gally's brew to celebrate the moment.

Newt bit his lip as he watched Thomas force himself to take a sip. He chuckled as Thomas spit the mouthful out again, like he had earlier. Frypan probably had given him the dregs from Gally's brew, which was several times stronger than what Newt had in his jar. He caught Thomas's eye and he raised his jar to him before taking a long sip from it. Then he heard the roar echo off the walls of the Maze and he put his jar down at the sound.

"What the Hell was that?" Thomas asked as the Gladers all looked to the Maze doors.

Gally turned to him and said, "That, my friend, was a Griever. But you're safe here – nothing gets past those doors."

Alby stepped forward and looked over at the sleeping area. "All right everyone. Let's tuck in for the night."

The other Gladers began to disperse to their hammocks and Newt lingered around to let the crush of Gladers pass him. He glanced down at his jar, which had a little left over, and he motioned to Frypan to fill his jar up with a little more of the brew.

"You must be either worried or in a really good mood tonight," Frypan mused as he filled Newt's jar up halfway.

Newt shrugged before taking another sip of the brew and he closed his eyes as it stung his throat. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he opened his eyes to see it was Alby. He waited for Newt to finish drinking before swapping out Newt's jar for a lantern.

"Make sure everyone's settled in, okay?" Alby said before walking off to write notes in his journal. He always kept a log of supplies, happenings, and observations every day – he probably was going to note Thomas's arrival in there.

"Course I will," Newt called after him. He sighed as he trudged off to the sleeping quarters to check on everyone else. He walked past the rows of hammocks and quickly scanned the other boys' faces to see if they were asleep or about to sleep for the night. He threw a few of Gally's crew a look when they pretended to be asleep as he approached them, shaking his head as he moved on. He didn't hate the shank but his crew was a little rough around the edges and sometimes seemed to ostracize the Greenies whenever they could.

"You want the rest?" Frypan asked as he walked back toward the kitchen after his sweep of the sleeping quarters. The Keeper of the Cooks held out the rest of Gally's brew from tonight, which had about 1/8 left with some dregs at the bottom.

"Ah bloody Hell, why not?" Newt said as he accepted the jar from Frypan. He set the lantern on Frypan's station and took the jar from his outstretched hand. "Thanks Fry."

Frypan wiped his hands off on his apron before pulling it off to rest on the hook by the worktable. "No problem Newt," the boy replied. "Think you'll need it more than I will."

Newt frowned as he pulled the jar away from his lips. "What the bloody Hell is that supposed to mean?"

Frypan rolled his eyes and nodded over at Alby, who was still writing in his journal by torchlight. Newt bit his lip and looked around the Glade, avoiding Frypan's eyes. Earlier in the week he and Alby had gotten into an argument about Minho's findings from 3 years of running the maze. Alby insisted that Minho keep running with the others to make it seem like they stood a fighting chance to get out, while Newt argued that it wasn't fair to falsify the grim truth that there was no way out. Eventually he was outvoted by a majority of the other Keepers, with Gally being the last one to vote that they keep up the illusion that they were finding a way out. He proclaimed that the Glade was their home and there was no telling what the world was like out there. Newt found himself avoiding Alby unless they needed to run into each other and he often had a fake smile plastered on his face to keep up the appearance that everything was just bloody fine.

_Three years I've spent here and the one shank I care the most about is drifting away_, Newt thought as he stared at the jar contents.

Frypan spoke up as he washed his hands in the sink. "Saw you hanging out with the Greenie earlier. Chuck looked pretty bummed about being kicked out of his spot."

Newt ducked his head at that comment. "Fry, I wanted to check on the Greenie, okay?" he said. "It's not easy getting used to all the klunk that goes on here without panicking a little. Besides, Chuck was…well, being Chuck and the Greenie didn't seem that into it. I mean, don't get me wrong Chuck's okay, but the shank's kind of a nuisance and tends to bother you when you bloody don't want it." He took this moment to finish off the remainder of the brew and he plunked the jar down on the table, sighing contentedly.

Frypan took the jar and began washing it in the sink. "Yeah? And taking Chuck's skewer and sitting close to the Greenie was a good solution?"

Newt hiccupped and he narrowed his eyes at Frypan's back. "Fry, what are you getting at?"

Frypan snorted as he looked over his shoulder at Newt. "Do I really need to spell it out for you? …I think you like the Greenie."

Newt blushed and he coughed, hiccupping in between the coughs. Maybe he shouldn't have taken the dregs tonight. He wasn't drunk but a little lightheaded and he felt a tingly, burning sensation pulsing through his veins like fire. Normally he wouldn't have insulted Chuck, or really any shank for that matter but tonight, it just came out.

Frypan smiled to himself as he dried the Mason jar and replaced it on the proper shelf before turning to face Newt. He walked over to the second in command and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"It's early to tell, but I thought I saw the Greenie checking you out earlier by the Maze doors," Frypan said as he looked over at the hammocks.

"That's–"

"Klunk?" Frypan finished. "Well like I said, it's early to tell but something tells me that he might like you Newt. Take it easy tonight though – you had a little more of Gally's brew than you normally drink."

"Good that," Newt replied as he picked up the lantern. "Well, see ya in the morning Fry." He took off for his hammock, walking a little slower than usual. He paused when he saw one hammock rocking side to side very gently and he crept closer to see who it was. He covered his mouth as he hiccupped again, hoping that no one heard that.

Thomas was staring up at the roughly constructed roof of the sleeping quarters. His head was swimming with the events of today: waking up in a strange elevator the others called The Box, learning that they were surrounded by a Maze, terrible creatures called Grievers… How could he sleep with everything that had just happened? He snapped out of his reverie at the sound of someone hiccupping and he turned his head toward the sound, raising his head up from the hammock.

"Newt?" Thomas asked as he sat up.

Newt bit his lip and shot Thomas a guilty smile. "Sorr-hic! Sorry Greenie, didn't mean to wak-hic-hic! Ahem, uh right, sorry just um, just go back to sleep."

Thomas swung his legs and pushed himself out of his hammock. He approached Newt who was rubbing the back of his neck. "Did you…drink more of that stuff?"

"Maybe a little," Newt admitted with a sheepish look. "Anyways, uh shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Thomas stepped closer to him and shrugged his shoulders. "Well what about you?"

"Well I'm about to," Newt said as he straightened up and tried to look more authoritative. "Right, Greenie ya probably need to get to sleep now. Big day tomorrow, okay?"

Thomas pushed his hands into his pockets and he mumbled that he couldn't sleep. "Just…feel like there's so much going on right now that I can't sleep without thinking about this place and why we're here," Thomas trailed off.

Newt hiccupped and Thomas tried to stifle his laugh. He didn't know Newt as well as some of the other Gladers but he had to admit it was kind of cute seeing him this way. He glanced in the direction of the lookout and Newt turned, motioning for Thomas to follow him. At one point Newt almost tripped over a rock but Thomas caught him and helped him find his balance.

"You okay Newt?" Thomas asked as they made their way to the lookout.

_No_, Newt thought. He could feel Thomas's arm still draped around his shoulders and he grinned. Yeah, Fry had been right, though he wouldn't admit to it out loud – he was…curious about the Greenie ever since he tried to make a break for it once he was hoisted out of The Box. He felt for the poor guy's confusion, as he remembered what it was like to be thrown into this place with no memory of anything but seeing his confused look was adorable to say the least. _Kinda just want to hug him, kiss those moles all over his face, stroke his hair–_

"Newt? You okay to climb?" Thomas asked, breaking into his thoughts.

Newt snapped out of his trance and nodded. "Yeah, hic! I'm fine, but eh…you, um, you can climb up first Greenie, okay?"

Thomas shrugged and began climbing up the ladder to the first level. Newt gripped the sides of the ladder and climbed up after Thomas, watching Thomas's backside ascend higher and higher until he reached the end of the ladder. _Shuck, the Greenie sure had a nice butt._ Newt bit his tongue at that thought and hoped that he didn't say that out loud.

Thomas offered him a hand and Newt took it as he was hoisted up to the first level. Unlike the other Gladers, Thomas's hands were soft and smooth, which probably wouldn't last long in this community after a couple days of hard work. Newt forced himself to push all the dirty thoughts of Thomas's soft hands touching him anywhere, as he moved away from the ladder and sat down.

"Thanks Greenie," Newt said as he settled against the back wall of the lookout.

Thomas frowned and he turned to face Newt. "Hey Newt, can you quit calling me that?"

Newt straightened up and he cocked his head in Thomas's direction. "Well, can I call you Tommy?"

Thomas blinked and found Newt's lips pressing firmly against his. Newt's heart pounded loudly and he could feel the fire burning through his veins, his skin prickling as he reached for Thomas's face.

_Bloody Hell, what am I doing?!_ Newt thought as he continued to kiss Thomas. _Damn bloody brew – shoulda never taken the last of it!_

Thomas rested his hands on Newt's shoulders and moved away a few inches for air. He rested his head against the back of the lookout and touched his lips with wide eyes.

"Whoa Newt…what, what the shuck was that?" Thomas breathed.

Newt flushed as he moved away and he mumbled, "Right. Sorry Thomas, I uh hic! Sorry, it's, it's Gally's bloody brew – should have never had the last of it. Um, so! Let's just tuck in and forget the matter, good that?" He slowly started to back away from Thomas and headed for the ladder.

"Newt, I can't remember anything about my old life and I'm tired of not remembering anything," Thomas spoke up. "I'm here now and I want to make some new memories, so…I won't forget that kiss."

Newt looked back at Thomas over his shoulder to see that the other boy was smiling, a slight flush of color in his cheeks. "Would you…kiss me again?"

Newt felt his heart beat a little faster and he licked his lips as he came back to where Thomas was sitting. He was probably going regret saying this in the morning, but oh bloody hell with it all. He had Thomas where he secretly wanted him and thankfully, the shank seemed to like him too.

"I'd do more than just kiss you again shank," Newt said with a twinkle in his eye.

Thomas raised his eyebrows curiously at that statement and Newt leaned in to kiss him again. Thomas sighed as he laced his fingers into Newt's hair, while the older boy moved away from Thomas's lips and began kissing the moles on his cheeks.

"Mmm Newt," Thomas sighed as he leaned into the kisses.

Newt began trailing kisses down Thomas's neck while his hands slipped under Thomas's shirt to touch the skin underneath. Thomas let out a breathy sigh as Newt ran his fingers across his chest. Newt broke off the kisses to catch his breath and one hand slid down Thomas's stomach to the bottom of his belt, the palm pressing against Thomas's base.

"You wanna know what else I wanna do besides kiss?" Newt murmured. He traced the waistband of Thomas's pants as he continued. "Touch you, taste you, hear you moan and beg for me."

Thomas felt the warmth from his cheeks spread throughout the rest of his body and he shut his eyes as his member twitched against the confines of his pants. "Nnnewt?" he whispered. "Please just…ugh…can't wait–"

Newt silenced Thomas's lips with his, slipping his tongue into the Greenie's mouth. Meanwhile, his hands worked on Thomas's belt and pants, the belt being cast to the side and Thomas's pants sliding down to his knees to allow for easier access. Thomas moaned against Newt's mouth and he groped around, grasping Newt's hard on through his pants.

"Mmm-bloody!" Newt hissed as he moved away to gasp for air. He quickly looked over in the direction of Alby's area and let out a breath when he saw that the shank had extinguished his torch for the night.

"Right, now let's try to do this quietly, good that Tommy?" Newt breathed as he turned back to Thomas.

Thomas nodded to show he understood and Newt pulled Thomas's pants and underwear off as Thomas cast his shirt off and undid Newt's pants. He wasted no time before slipping a soft hand into Newt's undies and getting a good grip on the older boy's erect member.

Newt squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his lips together to keep himself from crying out. Soon he was on his back and Thomas was hovering over him, lips pressed against his to stifle the moans so the other Gladers wouldn't hear them. Thomas pulled Newt's pants and undies down with his other hand and massaged the base with his fingers in circular motions.

_Bloody Hell, his hands feel amazing_, Newt thought as the soft fingertips grazed across his skin. He groaned and bucked his hips, seeking more from the Greenie.

Thomas smirked against Newt's lips as he began to massage the shaft with the circular motions, working his way up and down Newt's member. He could feel it – Newt was close. He moved his lips to Newt's collarbone and gave Newt's member a tug as he massaged it.

"Tommy," Newt hissed through his teeth. "Bbbllloooddy, oh heeellll!"

Thomas pulled away from Newt's neck and smirked as he watched the older boy's face contort to one of pure ecstasy as he rode out his release. The hot fluid sprayed the floor of the lookout and seconds later, Thomas found his back against the floor of the lookout. He craned his neck to see that Newt had pulled his linen hoodie and tank off, discarding them in a pile with his pants and undies. He tried to sit up but Newt pressed one hand against his chest as he lowered himself to Thomas's member, taking a quick swipe underneath, eyes never leaving Thomas's.

Thomas gasped and threw his head back, his fingers gripping the boards of the lookout underneath him. He pressed his lips together and tried to keep quiet as Newt's lips closed around the thick, long shaft and began to suck him hard. Thomas clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle the moans but the hand flew away as Newt took all of him in his mouth, the tip tickling the back of Newt's throat.

"Gggneahhhh ohhh sssshhhuuuck!" Thomas groaned as Newt sucked him, pausing occasionally to let his tongue run along the sides and top of his shaft.

Newt smirked as he gripped Thomas's base firmly and tugged roughly as his tongue swirled circular patterns underneath the shaft. That was enough to send Thomas over the edge and into his own release with a cry that was muffled with both hands. Hot cum pulsed through Thomas's member and Newt nearly choked on the salty fluid as it hit his throat. He backed off Thomas's dick and licked the ribbons of cum shooting out from the tip, trying to catch as much of it as he could.

"No…no more…Newt please," Thomas panted as he gently nudged Newt's shoulder. "Easy, please."

Newt smirked as he licked his lips to catch the remaining drops of cum. The Greenie tasted better than he thought – Hell he'd give up drinking Gally's brew just to have another taste of Thomas soon. He reached for Thomas's clothes and tossed them to the Greenie as he started to dress himself.

"So uh," Newt began as he put an arm through his linen hoodie, "that all right Tommy?"

Thomas rumpled his hair after he smoothed down his Henley shirt. "I think I'll be out like a baby after that. …Thanks Newt."

Newt buttoned his pants up and he offered a hand to Thomas. Thomas took it and stood up, dusting off his pants before beginning the descent down the ladder.

Newt followed him with the lantern and they began heading back to the hammocks.

"See ya in the morning Tommy," Newt said with a grin. "If you have any trouble sleeping in the future, just let me know."

Thomas smiled sheepishly at Newt before settling back into his hammock. He looked up at the ceiling of the sleeping quarters and felt his eyelids getting heavy with sleep.

_Guess this place isn't going to be so bad after all_, Thomas thought as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
